Aornis Hades
Aornis Hades is the sister of Acheron, Cocytus, Styx, Phlegethon and Lethe Hades. She is the only girl in the Hades family. She is a mnemonomorph, and therefore has the power to alter, add and erase memories completely. She also seems to have a limited control over entropy. Aornis is every bit as sadistic and evil as her brother Acheron, and her main goal is to get revenge on Thursday for killing him. Biography Lost in a Good Book Aornis first appears in the second book in the Thursday Next series. Her first appearance (as written in the book) is when Landen asks her name, to which she replies "Violet De'ath". Her next appearance is in Thursday's memories, when it is revealed she talked to Thursday at the SkyRail, in Osaka, and at in the ConStuff lobby. She swears revenge on Thursday for killing her brother, and admits she's responsible for the Dream Topping accident, before leaving Thursday to deal with the Apocalypse. The Well of Lost Plots Aornis does not actually appear in this book, but the mindworm that she planted in Thursday's brain was active during this book, and Thursday only finally defeated it with help from Granny Next. First Among Sequels Aornis appears briefly in the time loop where she is imprisoned for her crimes. She tells Thursday that her brother Cocytus killed Felix8, and warns Thursday that she is going to escape one day. The Woman Who Died A Lot Aornis is living in Thursday's house throughout The Woman Who Died A Lot, and Thursday and her family only realise towards the end of the book. They battle to remember that she is there and thus be capable of defeating her, but nearly fail. Thursday looses several shots through the sofa under extreme stress, not realising in her conscious mind that Aornis is behind it at the time. She shoots Aornis through the head, killing her. The Cleaning Lady then reveals that the mindworm Jenny Next was based on a daughter that Aornis had once had, also called Jenny. Personality Aornis is completely evil, just like every member of the Hades family except Lethe. She is an avid shopper, and gossips heavily about it to Thursday in her memories. She seems to be of sound mind, and is definitely smart enough to almost beat Thursday. Appearance Aornis is described as a tall blonde woman of average appearance with no defining features. Powers/Abilities Memory Control Aornis is a mnemonomorph, giving her the ability to control memories. She is able to erase them, alter them, and even stay inside someone's head as a 'mindworm', whilst the real Aornis is free to do whatever she wants. She also planted the memory of a child in Thursday's head- Jenny, who is entirely non-existent, although based on a daughter that Aornis once had. Entropy Control Aornis seems to have some control over entropy levels in a certain area, allowing her to alter the probabilty of coincidences. Appearances * Lost in a Good Book, Thursday Next series, volume 2 * First Among Sequels, Thursday Next series, volume 5 * The Woman Who Died a Lot, Thursday Next series, volume 7 Category:Characters Hades, Aornis Category:Hades family